Reputation Stadium Tour
The Reputation Stadium Tour is the fifth worldwide concert tour by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was her first all stadium tour. The tour was launched in support of Swift's sixth studio album, ''reputation'''' (2017). Netflix original On December 13, 2018, Taylor thanked everyone for her birthday wishes on Instagram and also announced that there was going to be a tour movie for the Reputation Stadium Tour that would be released on New Year's Eve, titled [[Taylor Swift’s Reputation Stadium Tour|''Taylor Swift's Reputation Stadium Tour]]. It features the last Dallas show, which was the final United States tour date. It featured the surprise song "All Too Well". Critical review "This might be her most astounding tour yet – even when she’s aiming for maximum stadium-rock razzle-dazzle bombast, she gives it all the vibe of a mass communion." '' - Rolling Stone Awards and nominations The Reputation Stadium Tour won five awards from eight nominations. Set list Official set list for the tour. # "...Ready For It?" # "I Did Something Bad" # "Gorgeous" # "Style"/"Love Story"/"You Belong With Me" # "Look What You Made Me Do" # "End Game" # "King Of My Heart" # "Delicate" # "Shake It Off" # "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" ("So It Goes..." played at some shows) # Surprise song # "Blank Space" # "Dress" # "Bad Blood"/"Should've Said No" # "Don't Blame Me" # "Long Live"/"New Year's Day" # Why She Disappeared # "Getaway Car" # "Call It What You Want" # "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"/"This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things" Setlist changes *On July 10, July 14, and July 22, and many other dates, Swift performed "So It Goes..." in place of "Dancing With Our Hands Tied". *On July 14, Swift performed "Our Song" and "Wildest Dreams" a cappella after the levitating basket stage used during "Delicate" malfunctioned. She did not go by the first b-stage or do the crowd walk, and instead did every song she would've performed on the first b-stage, on the second b-stage. *On July 21, Swift performed "Clean" before the "Long Live" / "New Year's Day" medley, because it was raining. Surprise songs The following songs were performed by Swift after "Dancing With Our Hands Tied". The songs changed each night. * Glendale: "All Too Well" * Santa Clara night one: "Wildest Dreams" * Santa Clara night two: "The Best Day" * Pasadena night one: "Red" * Seattle: "Holy Ground" * Denver: "Teardrops on My Guitar" * Chicago night one: "Our Song" * Chicago night two: "22" * Manchester night one: "I Knew You Were Trouble" * Manchester night two: "I Don’t Wanna Live Forever" * Dublin night one: "Mean" * Dublin night two: "How You Get the Girl" * London night one: "So It Goes..." * London night two: "Fifteen" * Louisville: "Mine" * Columbus: "Sparks Fly" * Landover night one: "State of Grace" * Landover night two: "Haunted" * Philadelphia night one: "Never Grow Up". * Philadelphia night two: "Treacherous" * Cleveland: "Babe" * East Rutherford night one: "Welcome to New York" * East Rutherford night two: "Fearless" * East Rutherford night three: "Enchanted" * Foxborough night one: "22" * Foxborough night two: "Change" * Foxborough night three: "Ours" * Toronto night one: "Out of the Woods" * Toronto night two: "Come Back... Be Here" * Pittsburgh: "A Place in This World" * Atlanta night one: "This Love" * Atlanta night two: "The Lucky One" * Tampa: "Invisible" * Miami Gardens: "Breathe" * Nashville: "Better Man" * Detroit: "Jump Then Fall" * Minneapolis night one: "Begin Again" * Minneapolis night two: "Tied Together with a Smile" * Kansas City: "The Story of Us" * Indianapolis: "Forever & Always" * St. Louis: "Hey Stephen" * New Orleans: "Speak Now" * Houston: "Wonderland" * Arlington night one: "White Horse" * Perth: "I Knew You Were Trouble" * Melbourne: "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" * Sydney: "22" * Brisbane: "Starlight" * Auckland: "Out of the Woods" * Tokyo night one: "I Know Places" * Tokyo night two: "Wildest Dreams" Special guests These artists joined Taylor on stage to sing a song together as a surprise to the fans. May 18th, 2018 Pasadena - Shawn Mendes (There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back) May 18th, 2018 Pasadena - Selena Gomez (Hands To Myself) June 22nd, 2018 London - Niall Horan (Slow Hands) June 23rd, 2018 London - Robbie Williams (Angels) July 26th, 2018 Foxborough - Hayley Kiyoko (Curious) August 4th, 2018 Toronto - Bryan Adams (Summer of 69) August 25th, 2018 Nashville - Tim McGraw and Faith Hill (Tim McGraw) October 5th, 2018 Arlington - Maren Morris (The Middle) October 6th, 2018 Arlington - Sugarland (Babe) Tour costumes '...Ready For It?' Rep tour RFI 1.jpeg Rep tour RFI 2.jpg '''I Did Something Bad; Gorgeous, Style / Love Story / You Belong With Me' Rep tour IDSB 1.jpg Rep tour IDSB 2.jpg Look What You Made Me Do; End Game Rep tour LWYMMD.jpg King of My Heart Rep tour KOMH.jpeg Delicate; Shake It Off Rep tour SIO 1.jpg Rep tour SIO 2.jpg Rep tour SIO 3.jpeg Rep tour SIO 4.jpg Rep tour SIO 5.jpg Dancing With Our Hands Tied; So It Goes...; Surprise song Rep tour DWOHT 1.jpeg Rep tour DWOHT 2.jpeg Blank Space; Bad Blood/Should've Said No Rep tour BS 1.jpeg Rep tour BS 2.jpeg Rep tour BS .jpeg Dress Rep tour Dress.jpeg Don't Blame Me; Long Live / New Year's Day Rep tour DBM.jpeg Getaway Car Rep tour GC.jpeg Call It What You Want; This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things / We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Reputation Stadium Tour.jpeg Tour dates Category:Reputation Category:Tours